Two Lonely Hearts
by TwilightMomofTwo
Summary: Edward has resigned himself to one-night stands. Bella can't find a meaningful relationship. Two lonely hearts making a connection over a special book. AH O/S. Entry for 'A Picture is worth a thousand words' contest.


**A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Contest**

**Title: Two lonely hearts**

**Your pen name: TwilightMomofTwo**

**Inspirational photo number: #3**

**To view the photos for this contest visit: ****http://i618(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(DOT)png**

**Rating: M**

**Summary:** Edward has trouble sticking with one sexual partner, flitting from one girl to another, only ever finding one-night-stands. At the local bookstore, he searches for a special book in the self-help section and encounters another person with the same problem. Bella is dealing with her inability to form a meaningful relationship with the opposite sex. One lonely heart finding another, forming an instant, unbreakable bond.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/a_picture_is_worth_a_1000_words_contest/76199/**

**Author's Note:** I adored the pics of Rob in Vanity Fair and was intrigued by the one that showed him reading "Sex-Driven People", wondering why he would be reading that book in the first place. Is it a prop? Something he was going to read anyway? Something he held in the picture as a joke? Intriguing...

So then the pic showed up as part of this cool contest, and I thought "Why not?" How can I use that pic and make a short story out of it? The results are below. Completely out of my comfort zone, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Heated skin slapping against skin, low moans and grunts echoing in the small room. The tall redhead's chest was pressed against the stall, her hands splayed, legs spread. Standing behind her, holding her hips, he pushed himself into her, harder and faster, while panting against her neck.

The familiar coil wound up in this groin.

His climax came and went.

Edward slipped out of his latest conquest with a final grunt and pulled the condom off his cock, tossing it into the trashcan.

"Thanks. See ya," he said as he pulled up his worn jeans from where they had pooled around his ankles. He no longer bothered with underwear, preferring to go commando instead. Ignoring her parting words, he didn't glance back at the girl he had just fucked before walking out of the restroom and out of the trashy bar he'd found himself in.

Drowning his issues in alcohol no longer worked for him. Nothing worked anymore.

The redhead had come onto him as he sat in the bar, downing beer after beer, so he'd pulled her into the bathroom and fucked her against one of the stalls.

Another in a long line of girls, one-night stands with no impact. She meant nothing to him but a quick climax.

Sex had no meaning anymore.

Each girl had served a purpose – to quench his neverending need for sexual gratification. He was addicted to the feeling his release brought him, that one moment where his balls tightened and exploded his seed through his dick and sent a wave of pleasure through his body.

Though, in recent months, that pleasure had been even more fleeting than usual. He'd had to resort to self-manipulation more times than he cared to count.

His therapist had recommended a book to him at their last session, but Edward had yet to make it to the library or a bookstore. These days, apart from his job, his mind circled only around the next climax and where to find a girl to deliver it.

He checked his watch. Still time to see if he could find that book. He walked the streets of the small town until he found himself in front of the sole bookstore.

Now or never, he thought to himself as he pushed open the door and entered. Signs hanging from the ceiling directed him to the section he was looking for. As he entered the aisle, he saw a small slip of a girl, her dark tresses falling like a curtain around her heart-shaped face, pull a book from the shelf.

'Sex-Driven People', the title announced in large white letters against a red background. Edward stopped and stared in disbelief, forgetting to breathe.

The girl was holding _the_ book, the one he himself was looking for. He took a step towards her.

Bella looked up when the stranger's approach registered. Brown eyes locked with green ones. She gasped in surprise.

"Hi," Edward whispered, feeling the tendrils of a sudden connection reaching out from her to him. A lonely heart recognizing another.

"Hi," Bella murmured in return, unable to look away from the piercing gaze of those green eyes.

"You gonna get that book?" he asked, his voice raspy as he spoke around the lump in his throat and took another step forward.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I'm supposed to read it," she replied. "My therapist..."

"...recommended it," he finished her sentence.

"Yes," she exclaimed, surprise in her voice. "How did you...?"

"Mine did, too," he admitted softly. Neither had yet broken eye contact. The connection grew.

"You wanna...get some coffee?" Bella offered. He simply nodded his reply and stepped closer still.

"Just let me...get a copy, too," he murmured, unwilling to tear his eyes from her, yet knowing he had to.

His eyes quickly scanned the shelf, focused on the book as he pulled it from the shelf. Instantly, he gazed back at the chocolate orbs that graced her face.

"Let's go," he said as he grasped her free hand. Electricity flowed from her fingers into his, and he tightened his hold on her.

For the first time, in as long as he could remember, he didn't feel the need to get off, to pull this girl into a quiet corner and pound into her for another meaningless encounter.

While he didn't understand yet what made her so different, his lonely heart was glad.

Bella felt the electric shock as his fingers intertwined with hers. Her lips opened in a silent gasp. For once, the rush she felt was not from the anticipation of a quick fuck, but from the connection that had been made between their souls.

Together, they paid for the books. The clerk stared at them but they didn't notice.

"There's a deck out back," Bella whispered as they walked towards the counter to order their drinks, "with some old chairs to sit and read. It's still nice outside..."

He nodded again, a small smile playing on his lips, before pulling out his wallet to pay for the coffee.

"Lead the way," he encouraged her, tucking the book under his arm to pick up his cup. She followed suit.

Neither was willing to unclasp their joined hands as they walked towards the back of the store.

Outside, they sat down opposite each other, in weathered Adirondack chairs, silently sipping coffee and absently flipping through the pages of their newly acquired books. He ran his hand through his hair.

"How long...?" Edward started.

"Too long...," Bella answered his unfinished question, knowing what he was asking without hearing the words.

"Me, too."

The time flew by unnoticed and their connection grew stronger with each passing minute. When twilight fell, they looked at each other and headed back inside to leave the store.

Together.

Edward spent that first night of forever at Bella's place. Never had he felt so much at home.

They held each other all night, soft touches, tender kisses, whispered promises.

Alone no longer.

Fucking had never been farther from their minds.

**Endnote:** Ya'll click that green button and let me know what you think. Then check out that awesome community where you can find all the other entries.


End file.
